Built For Revenge
by Ella.The.Geek.Girl
Summary: All was well in the halls of Mckinley High when a gunshot was heard. The Glee kids, most apart, flee to hiding spots. Who is the gun in the hands of? Who is in the most danger, and will they all come out of this alive? Klaine focus, includes all members of New Directions.


A/N: Hi! My first ever Glee fan fiction is here! Wow, it's my first time posting on this. I am a HUGE Klaine shipper so don't be surprised!

**Chapter 1: Breathe**

Kurt _hated_ how crowded the halls of Mckinley High were. He often got lost in the floods of people. It was just like an ocean; they all came in waves. He hated the looks people gave him, he hated the whispers he heard as he walked by. He just wanted to live his life in peace. He thought about this the whole way to Glee Club, not paying attention to the halls. He bumped into someone, who in return gasped. "Watch where you're going, Lady Hummel." Santana said, standing up. Kurt picked up his spilled books and was about to apologize when they heard it. A gunshot.

Rachel _loved_ the streaming halls of people, it gave her a place to stand out. Not that she did. Not yet, anyway. She wore clothes that made her blend in. She didn't want to stand out because of her looks, though. She wanted to stand out because of her voice. She wanted to be heard, not seen. People who stood out for their looks seemed to love life. Like Quinn, for example. Rachel was so jealous of her looks, her hair, everything. She envied the Cheerio. "Speak of the devil," Rachel mumbled as the blonde Cheerio made her way towards Rachel. "Rachel! Did you hear?" Quinn practically squealed. Quinn had been a bit nicer lately. Before Rachel could answer, they heard a bullet being fired.

Blaine walked through the halls of Mckinley, ignoring the stampede of students coming towards him. He only cared about 3 things at this school. His grades, Glee, and most of all, Kurt. He often thought about these things. "Blaine?" A voice called. Blaine turned around to see Finn standing there. "Hey Finn!" He called back, hoping he had gotten the name right. He didn't talk to Finn much, even though he had been here for about a month or two now. "How are you? We don't ever talk." Blaine added. "Kind of your fault, but whatever. Anyway, I was just wondering if you could go over the dance with me? Mike talks too fast, and Brittany is confusing." "Su-" Blaine began, when the sound of a shot rang through the halls.

Mike was walking through the halls when he tripped over something on the floor. He went flying towards the ground before a hand stopped him. "Mike! You good, bro?" Puck asked, pulling Mike up. "Thanks, man. I'm fine." Mike replied, gripping onto Puck's shoulder to steady himself. "You would think with all your dance skills, you would've caught yourself." Puck joked, smirking a bit at the asian boy in front of him. "Ha ha, very funny. Anyway, what did I trip over? I have good eyesight, I don't know how I missed it." Mike chuckled, scanning the floor. "I think it was someone's bag, must have dropped." He added, looking up. "Ready-" Puck began when the thunder like sound echoed through the halls. A bullet had been fired.

Everyone in the choir room stood still. Tina spoke first. "Where is Mike?" She asked, looking around, confused. "And Santana?" Brittany asked, searching with her eyes around the small choir room. "Where is Rachel and Finn?" Artie questioned, looking for his friends. "Puck's not here either." Brittany added, sitting back with a wondering look on her face. "Where is Kurt? And Blaine?" Mercedes interjected, suddenly freaking out. "Calm down guys, I'm sure they are-" Mr. Schue started, but he stopped when the shot was fired, and the glee club flew into hiding spots.

Kurt and Santana both ran in the same direction, hoping to find shelter. "Santana?" Kurt whisper-shouted, getting her attention. "Kurt, in here!" Santana whispered back, waving him into the girls bathroom. Kurt dashed in and they both went into the bigger stall, where they hid in the corner. Kurt was shaking horribly, and Santana was still with fear. "Kurt? Are you okay?" she asked, looking at the very pale boy beside her. He just shook his head, letting a few tears escape. Santana placed a hand on his shoulder, unsure of how to help. "It's okay." She tried, testing to see if he would snap back at her. "Blaine." He muttered, before breaking completely. Santana consoled him, telling him over and over that Blaine was fine. She let a few tears escape at the thought of Brittany, and the two cried there, letting all the tears out, barely hearing the second gunshot, which made them cry more.

"Omg, Omg!" Quinn began. Rachel grabbed her wrist and led her to the nearest classroom. When they entered, they saw that it was occupied by two other students. These two just so happened to be Glee kids. There, sitting against the corner of the cabinets by the wall, were Puck and Mike. Rachel and Quinn rushed to their friends, who immediately stood. Quinn fell into her boyfriend's arms while Rachel hugged mike for a quick second. They switched spots and hugged the other before both pairs began to ask questions to the other, all 4 clueless as to who the shooter was. Then, suddenly, they all ran under the teachers desk, as a second gunshot sounded.

Finn looked at Blaine, who had immediately froze. "Dude, let's go." Finn said, signaling Blaine to follow him. They ran towards an empty storage room on the other side of school, getting as far away as possible. They ran inside, both struggling to catch their breath. Blaine suddenly went into a panic. He seemed to be having a panic attack. "Dude, I won't let him get you, just sit down and breathe." Finn said, helping Blaine sit down in a hidden spot. Blaine shook his head, but could only manage to get one word out. "Kurt…" He said, wiping the one tear that had fallen. Finn smiled, he was glad someone cared so deeply for Kurt. "I know, Blaine. He's fine. Rachel is too, I know it." Finn said, missing his girlfriend. The two love-sick teenagers his, worried and upset.

Little did any of the students know that the person who held the gun was after only one of them, but he would kill anyone who stood in his way.


End file.
